Paradoja
by Hermmssakurabloom
Summary: Porque todos decimos conocer a quienes amamos pero será verdad. El amor se es del por el conocerse o por casualidad? cómo terminará todo esto? realmente somos sinceras? Parejas principales: NozoEli RinPana NikoMaki HonoMaki TsubaHono KotoUmi KotoNiko
1. chapter 1

La noche de la soledad

Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida que no soy capaz de comprender al cien por ciento, cuando llegue a la vida de mis padres creí por un momento que las cosas serian maravillosas al menos creo que eso pensé cuando llegue al seno de mi madre y no es que las cosas fueran diferentes a ello al menos los primeros años de mi vida hasta que llegó aquel día en el que ella comenzó a enfermar de gravedad, ella que a pesar de mi misma y mi incomprensión era la razón de mis alegrías, de mis plegarias, llantos, desesperación en muchos momentos, mi salvación y en otros mis verdugos, tenía cinco años cuando la desgracia llego a nuestras vidas, de noche en un día frío terrible de octubre, cenábamos como cualquier otro día mi padre reía por las ocurrencias de mi madre.

Ella sonreía como siempre y me daba en la boca ese fruto que nunca he sido capaz de comer por mi misma, todo se quedó en silencio para después volverse un caos cuando ella comenzó a vomitar sangre, segundos después de ello se desmayó y comenzó a tener ataque epilépticos.

Urgencias se convirtió en nuestro nuevo hogar mis padres estaban desesperados tenía una enfermedad rara no se habían encontrado realmente indicios de una cura, mi hermana no era capaz de producir médula ósea y la que producía era como un pequeño a largo plazo, su sangre era apenas útil para su sistema lo cual había causado un sinfín de reacciones nada buenas en su sistema, los riñones eran los principales afectados seguidos del corazón y algunas funciones básicas del cerebro, ya que no había una oxigenación correcta para él, eso ocasionó el ataque epiléptico, quedó en coma por al menos tres días. Los médicos buscaban con locura una solución para darle más tiempo de vida a esa pequeña niña de tan solo 10 años, hasta que uno de ellos propuso un transplante de médula ósea, hicieron estudios a los familiares directos papá resultó ser compatible solo en un 30% mamá en un 40% y yo en un 90% la decisión fue sencilla yo sería la donadora.

El dolor que sentí aquella primera vez me acompañaría por el resto de mi vida, yo quería salvar a mi hermana a toda costa la amaba y quería a conocer lugar poder volver a compartir momentos de alegría con ella y el resto de mi familia, cómo aquello días de sol en los que la vida no era complicada y podríamos quedarnos acostadas en la cama por horas para seguir viendo televisión mientras ella acariciaba mi cabeza y jugaba con mi cabello yo le cantaba y jugaba a soñar despierta, pero las cosas no fueron así, ella mejoro con mi médula un año y todo parecía indicar que se olvidaría en poco tiempo, fue necesario otro transplante, después células madre, transfusiones de sangre, transplante de cabello incluso, uno de mis riñones un pedazo de mi hígado entre otras cosas.

Viajábamos de manera constante por todo el mundo en busca de una solución para ella, mis papás solo me elogiaban por ser una buena hija y me compraban todo lo que se les ocurría fuera tan caro cómo fuera, yo pasé a ser un comodín extraño entre lo amado, lo necesario y lo útil, mis padres estaban en el hospital siempre y yo me la pasaba sola, aprendí a cocinar sola, no tuve amigos y pocas veces podía pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos, con el tiempo mi hermana se volvió un ser frío lleno de resentimiento y miedo por el siguiente estudio, el siguiente tratamiento, el siguiente dolor. Ella me reprochaba por no ser lo que ella no podía, yo me excluía en los libros porque quería conocer, saber y ayudarla, ella me decía que era tonta porque desperdiciaba mi vida leyendo cuando podría salir a caminar, correr, gritar, bailar y ella no, pero quien podría juzgarla por sus comentarios, ella tenía sus razones para molestarse y yo las mías para ser como era.

Pase diez años escuchando sus reclamos recibiendo premios de consolación y aceptando todo cuánto se les ocurrió a médicos que buscaban con locura hacerse famosos al encontrar la cura a tan extraño mal, el cual no habían sido capaz ni de nombrar, y yo solo vivía lo que me dejaban, nunca les dije a mis padres cuando deseaba quedarme un poco más en cualquier lugar con la intención de experimentar la alegría de llamar a alguien amigo o amiga, o mi deseo de amar, pero no podía, recuerdo que la primera vez que exprese mi sentir ante el no querer dar más médula fue un caos, ella me miró con resentimiento para después ignorarme, mi padre solo bajo la cabeza y mamá me soltó un golpe tan fuerte que me rompió el labio, después me abrazó y me pidió perdón casi de rodillas, me convenció yo no es que no quisiera ayudarla pero me dolía mucho, me dolía de verdad en lo que iba de ese año ya me habían hecho esa extracción en cuatro ocasiones, ya estaba en línea roja mi propia vida, tan solo me dolía y era peor porque mis papás no me iban a ver después de esas intervenciones no secaban mis lágrimas cuando me desesperaba por el dolor.

Le pedí perdón a mi hermana por mi egoísmo, recibí una colección enorme de libros que no me habían querido comprar y lloré en esa habitación de hospital sola por horas mientras me mordía los labios aguantando los gritos que querían salir de mi garganta ante el dolor tan inmenso que me recorría toda la piel y el cuerpo por ser "buena hija, y buena hermana" pero todo cambio cuando tenía quince años, escuché una plática de mis padres sin querer y me enteré de una verdad tan dolorosa que a veces sin poder evitarlo me hace querer morirme, mi hermana había mejorado considerablemente y tenía poco más de un año que todo parecía ir bien con ella, nos habíamos quedado ya seis meses en Tokio en el distrito de Akihabara yo estaba por enterarme si había sido aceptada en la preparatoria femenil de Otonokizaka traía los resultados en mi mano e iba corriendo a ver a mis padres cuando lo escuché.

~ Algún día no podremos seguir ocultando la verdad a Nozomi.

~ Ella nunca sabrá que desde que la engendrados su único fin era y es salvar a su hermana, ella fue creada para ese fin.

~ Desde que Naomi nació sabíamos que esto podría pasar y por eso elegí tener un hijo más rompiendo con la tradición por eso me embarace invitro para tener mayores posibilidades de que ese bebé salvará a nuestra pequeña.

~ Ahora está mejorando y tuvimos suerte con Nozomi es una buena niña y ahora todo estará en calma, y si vuelve a pasar la tenemos a ella para salvar a Naomi…

No los escuché más simplemente me fui corriendo fuera de casa hasta que llegue a un templo el sacerdote de ese templo me miró y se acercó a preguntarme si estaba bien, yo no le contesté y me lancé a abrazarlo mientras lloraba por mi maldita suerte. El me dejó llorar y solo me abrazó mientras sentía que lo vida era una mentira, no me pregunto nada cuando deje de llorar simplemente me tomo de la mano y me llevo dentro del templo, me ofreció una taza de té, y me enseñó sobre el tarot, me ofreció empleo a medio tiempo y enseñarme todo lo que él sabía sobre la lectura de las cartas y el templo en general.

Regresé a casa tarde, aquel día con un maso de cartas nuevo, una respuesta que no había visto y una gran tristeza en el corazón, le regañaron mucho ese día pero apenas y los vi directamente, me sentía tan desolada, me fui a dormir sin cenar, y lloré abrazada a la foto de mi abuela materna, la única que me había dado un poco de paz duramente mi misión redentora, mi abuela murió hace un par de años y ahora mismo la extraño tanto, me volví alguien fría y poco parlanchina con ellos, tenía tantas ganas de preguntarles muchas cosas pero me arrepentía cuando los veía felices con su hija, a la que si querían de verdad y a la cual deseaban siempre aún encontrar de la muerte, deje de pedirles cosas y no aceptaba sus regalos, ellos no me preguntaron nada y lo dejaron pasar.

Una semana después encontraron mi aceptación en la preparatoria y "celebramos" mientras yo me sentía ajena a esa familia feliz, solo comí con ellos por respeto a su casa, mi vida era triste hasta que conocí a Elichi y pude llamar a alguien amiga, conocí cosas de mi misma que no sabía que tenía trabaje en el templo alegre y junte mucho dinero ya que no tenía en que ocuparlo, y mi tranquilidad desapareció a mediados de mi segundo año cuando mis padres me avisaron que nos mudaríamos y explote, les grite, les repele y les exigí que me dejaran vivir ahí, mi mamá me llamo egoísta y me dijo que me odiaba, yo acepté todo con toda la valentía que pude, mi padre fue el que acepto y así logré quedarme aquí hasta el día de hoy. Mire mi celular para volver a leer el email que me haría esclava de nuevo de mi dolorosa realidad.

Volveremos a Tokio, la enfermedad regreso.

Naomi

Eso implicaba que volvería a ser el banco Salvador de mi hermana, y yo perdería los sueños que estúpidamente cree con ellas con mis amigas mi sueño se vendría abajo y con el, el futuro que pensé podría ser mío, que ingenua. Seguía mirando por la ventana de Otonokizaka mientras sostenía fuertemente el teléfono, aprovechando que no puedo dormir desde hace como tres días en cuanto fue una hora buena para salir entre aquí al salón del consejo estudiantil en donde me sentía tranquila.

~ Nozomi… que haces tan temprano aquí?

Me giré sorprendida para ver a Elichi frente a mi con un gesto entre sorprendido y molesto, regresé la mirada a la ventana y miré asombrada la hora eran las 6:30 al ya, yo me sorprendo porque no supe cómo pasó el tiempo tan rápido.

~ No es tan temprano Elichi solo es casualidad y no podía dormirme así que me levanté y me puse a hacer algo de provecho.

~ Dos semanas seguidas Nozomi, por favor no me hagas reír algo está pasando y es grave.

~ No es nada.

~ Deja de mentir.

~ No miento Elichi, de verdad no es nada simplemente vivió mi vida real, día a día es momento de despertar.

No deje que me contestará tome mis cosas y me fui, ella me miró enojada pero me dejó pasar, yo limpie una lágrima que salió de mis ojos y simplemente comencé a caminar como debía hacerlo, al final para esto fui procreada.

Continuará…

Espero les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: ¿Qué es el amor?

Silencio

Solo había silencio en la habitación, un día más en el que nos encontrábamos frente a frente como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotras ¿Sera que no paso? Aun me tenía muy confundida lo que paso esa noche, estábamos en el salón del consejo estudiantil trabajando en un extraño silencio,

\- Kotori, me retiro por ahora, tengo entrenamiento de Kendo, llegare un poco tarde a la práctica – me dijo una peli azul extrañamente muy seria.

\- Que te vaya bien – conteste secamente.

Espere a que saliera del consejo estudiantil para poder desparrarme en mi escritorio y deprimirme a gusto estoy tan confundida, tan molesta, han pasado seis meses desde que paso eso tan extraño entre nosotras, fue un poco antes de que comenzáramos con la locura de ser idols, nos reunimos a estudiar en mi casa como siempre, pero por una emergencia Honoka tuvo que salir un rato por la tarde a ver a sus padres y a Yukiho la cual al parecer se enfermó y no había quien cuidara la tienda en lo que iban a atender a su hermana.

\- ¿Kotori? – llamo mi amiga sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?

\- ¿Qué piensas del amor?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Umi-chan? – le pregunte con miedo en mi tono de voz, algo dentro de mi corazón comenzó a moverse muy fuerte en mi pecho, pero era doloroso - ¿Alguien… - respire profundamente mientras trataba de no llorar – alguien te gusta?

\- No es eso, simplemente me pregunto ¿Cómo debe sentirse alguien que ama a otra persona? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Cómo darse cuenta de que sientes amor por alguien? – me pregunto mientras ponía un gesto muy serio, cosa que me sorprendió a un más, ya que estábamos hablando de esto como si nada, ¿Dónde estaba su crisis ante estos temas?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

\- Me quede pensando el otro día, en algún momento todas nos vamos a casar y haremos nuestras vidas, solo me gustaría encontrar a una persona que me ame como soy y no de una manera obligada, quisiera ser amada de verdad y no momentáneamente.

\- Yo sé que encontraras alguien así, seguramente habrá alguien que ya pueda verte de esa manera – le dije sonrojándome un poco.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? – me pregunto comenzando a sonrojarse. – Pero no sería correcto, ya que actualmente las únicas personas ajenas a nosotras son más chicas, ese tipo de amor no es correcto y tendría que disculparme con esa persona y pedirle de la manera más atenta que olvide esos sentimientos – contesto muy firme, solo sentí como una parte de mi corazón se quebró por un momento.

\- Yo creo que el amor no se maneja así de simple entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

\- Yo creo todo lo contrario, las cosas son como son. Además, entre mujeres solo tenemos amistad no otra cosa.

\- Si puede ser.

\- Mis padres me dijeron que cuando elija a la persona correcta debo llevarlo a casa y espero así hacerlo.

\- Yo solo deseo que seas feliz – le dije en un susurro tratando de no llorar.

Segundos después Honoka entro a la habitación rompiendo el momento cosa que agradecí con el corazón, me levante poco después corriendo para ir a donde fuera y llorar un poco por mi alma herida, yo estaba enamorada de ella, desde que íbamos en la primaria, mi madre lo sabe y me apoya, pero siempre me había advertido que mi amiga al ser hija de una familia tan tradicional podía disgustarse por esos sentimientos fueran de quien fuera, yo aparentaba escucharla pero no lo entendí hasta ese día.

Pasaron los meses y yo seguí a su lado como si nada, pero me volví loca cuando conoció a Elichika Ayase la miraba con tanta admiración que me dolía esa mirada yo la conocía, fue la que me precedió antes de caer enamorada ante esta joven que era un príncipe para mí, pero ahora me había odiarla y de paso a esta mujer que no tenía la culpa de nada, pero odiaba a momentos, más aun por su actitud con nosotras ante nuestro pedido de ser un club de Idols.

Yo solo veía de lejos con una impotencia enorme en el alma como la persona que amo, que hacía poco tiempo me había dicho que el amor entre mujeres no era correcto veía con anhelo a una mujer que no era yo, la odie en secreto, por su rechazo indirecto. Y me sentía intimidada por Eli, porque yo no era ella, trataba de hacer siempre lo mejor para todas, pero en especial para Umi de alguna manera en todas las ocasiones hacia algo que fuera más bello, más grande, más hermoso.

\- Que bello boceto Kotori-chan, no puedo esperar a que comencemos a hacerlo es tan hermoso – me dijo Hanayo mientras abrazaba emocionada la fotocopia que le había dado a ella y a Niko para que vieran mi avance con nuestros vestuarios para poder cantar nuestra primera canción juntas.

\- Me alegro que les gusten, podemos hacer este como base y de ahí personalizar cada uno de acuerdo a nuestras personalidades ¿les parece?

\- Claro que sí, supongo que este sería tu vestuario no Kotori – me dijo Niko sonriendo.

\- No. Este es el de Umi-chan.

\- ¿La quieres demasiado no es así? – me pregunto Hanayo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

\- Más de lo que se imaginan – les contesté soltando un suspiro cansado y pesado – claro tanto como a Honoka-chan – dije tratando de remediar mi metida de pata, mis amigas no dijeron nada, solo negaron divertidas y se dirigieron a sus lugares de trabajo para comenzar a personalizar cada uno de los trajes que les propondríamos al día siguiente a las demás.

\- Espero y Umi se dé una oportunidad de valorar el gran cariño que le tienes – me dijo Niko-chan en un susurro mientras tomaba mi mano de manera cautelosa y me sonreía.

\- Lo hace Niko-chan, lo hace solo que no como yo esperaba – por algún motivo desde que la conocí me hacía sentirme cómoda con ella y muy segura, por eso me atreví a confiarle esto.

\- Quien sabe todo puede pasar – nos dijo Hanayo mientras se sonrojaba porque al darse cuenta de que opino en voz alta, yo solo me reí y les tomé las manos en señal de gracias por su amistad.

Paso poco tiempo para que Umi, se volviera más unida a Eli y yo veía como ella comenzaba a enamorarse de esa rubia, pero un día todo cambio tan profundo en mi alma que pese a los meses aun me duele de muchas maneras. Iba saliendo en busca de unos hilos cuando mire por la ventana como un par de cabellos azules y rubios se confundían por el aire, me acerque con cautela ya que eso no era muy común y vi la escena que me hizo el corazón pedazos.

Ellas se besaban tiernamente a la sombra de aquel árbol que se volvió un icono para nosotras al reunirnos ahí desde el primer día de clases antes de que Honoka llegara, el que se hizo el punto de partida para MUSE, simplemente se besaban tan tiernamente y felices que yo me sentí desfallecer.

\- Kotori, que bueno que… - escuche la voz de Niko tras de mí, se acercó al ver que no respondía y al ver lo que yo solo se levantó de puntitas y como pudo me abrazo mientras yo caía lentamente al suelo llorando como una desesperada por esa maldita situación.

\- Tranquila, llora lo que quieras, todo va a estar bien.

Llore y llore hasta que no pude más, levante la mirada y pude ver a Hanayo quien me miro con calma mientras me tendía la mano para levantarme, con ayuda de ellas pude caminar y sobrevivir ese día, cuando llegue al otro día me sorprendió darme cuenta de que Eli y Umi seguían actuando como si nada, y al contrario había una familiaridad muy bonita entre ellas, yo di por hecho que comenzaron a salir en secreto, aunque no cambiaron sus actividades.

Niko me acompaño en todo momento, comenzó a darme ánimos, a darme conversaciones largas y divertidas sobre miles de cosas, ambas teníamos una rara afición por la cocina así que compartíamos un montón de recetas y consejos sobre eso, además de que nos gustaba el diseño de modas y podíamos hablar por horas de tonterías sin perder la alegría de saber que bobeábamos.

Pero a la par Umi me confundía, era demasiado atenta conmigo, a veces me daba la impresión de que quería decirme algo más, me regalaba cosas, trataba de pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, aún más cuando comenzó a ir al café donde descubrieron que trabajaba a medio tiempo. Pero, aunque me alegraba y me ilusionaba me daba miedo preguntar el porqué de su actitud.

\- Déjame darle un golpe Kotori – me rogaba una vez más mientras hablábamos por teléfono.

\- No Niko, las cosas no se solucionan a golpes, además tu y yo sabemos que ella te mandaría a volar con los ojos cerrados – ella se rio un poco por mi comentario.

\- Es verdad, pero al menos dejaría de hacerte daño.

\- No te preocupes. Pasara.

\- Eso espero.

\- Gracias – le conteste mientras suspiraba feliz por tenerla en mi vida, Honoka era mi mejor amiga y aun platicábamos como siempre, pero Niko era especial en mi vida, ella se convirtió en mi soporte.

\- De nada, pajarraco.

\- No seas grosera Niko- chan.

Solo escuche su risa del otro lado de la línea mientras yo me reía negando por sus ocurrencias, antes de poder seguir hablando se abrió la puerta dejándome ver a Umi quien venía un poco sonrojada en compañía de mi madre, guarde un repentino silencio, reaccione cuando Niko me pregunto qué pasaba.

\- Te llamo en la noche, y has lo que me dijiste que tenías que hacer – le conteste rápidamente a mi amiga para después colgarle.

Ese día fue a preguntarme como se hacían chocolates caseros, aunque nunca supe si los entrego a alguien. Todo se puso de cabeza en mi corazón y en mi mente cuando note lo hermosa que se ve Niko cuando la hacen sonrojar, o lo sexy que puede llegar a ser cuando decide molestar a alguien. Estaba comenzando a sentir algo por mi amiga, pero aun estoy enamorada de mi amor de la infancia. Todo empeoraba cuando teníamos que estar todas juntas más aun por las peleas constantes de Maki y Niko, sumándole la complicidad de Eli y Umi me hacía querer golpearlas y eso era todos los días. Hanayo era la que me hacía tener calma en medio de todo.

Me incorpore violentamente cuando escuche como abrieron la puerta de golpe, mire a Niko quien parecía un poco ¿molesta? La cual respiraba agitadamente mientras me veía.

-Ahora mismo salimos de esta habitación, nada de deprimirse – no me dejo preguntarle nada, solo me tomo de la mano y me obligo a correr como loca hasta que llegamos al salón del club, una vez adentro me mostro algo hermoso en la mesa.

\- Recuerdas el pastel de fresas que no pudiste hacer, pues mira aquí esta, no te deprimas comamos, antes de que las demás lleguen.

No le conteste solo me arroje a sus brazos haciéndola caer por mi acción tan repentina, ella solo se quejó por un momento para después reír ante mí, me abrazo con fuerza y cometimos el error de mirarnos a los ojos, lo siguiente que supe fue que besaba los labios suaves y dulces de la Idol número uno del universo.

\- Fresas – dije después de que terminara el beso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tus labios saben a fresa.

\- Idiota, es lo primero que dices después de esto – me dijo mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado.

Me reí y la ayude a levantar, ella tomo mi mano negando.

\- ¿Qué sucede después de esto? – le pregunte sonrojada.

No me contesto. En seguida se abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando pasar a Rin, seguida de Honoka y las demás, Niko rápidamente escondió el pastel y nosotras simulamos una plática mientras evitábamos mirarnos, aunque era casi imposible ya que mi mirada se desviaba de manera constante a esos labios tan suaves que acababa de probar. Niko me miraba de la misma manera cada tanto.

\- ¿Entonces como quedaremos divididas para bailar Kira Kira Sensation? – comento alegre Honoka.

\- Yo puedo quedarme con Kotori sin problemas – dijo Umi mientras se acercaba un poco a mí.

\- En ese caso yo también – comento rápidamente Niko sorprendiéndonos a todas.

Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio, Niko y Umi se lanzaban miradas asesinas mientras, Maki me miraba como si quisiera matarme, Eli miraba preocupada a Umi, Nozomi parecía distraída, Honoka y Rin bueno seguían siendo ellas y Hanayo estaba un poco asustada.

\- ¿Y si mejor lo dejamos a la suerte? – propuso Nozomi.

Nadie peleo y así se decidieron las cosas.

\- No voy a perder contra ti – escuche como le dijo Umi a Niko de repente antes de salir por completo del club.

\- Perdiste hace mucho – fue la seca respuesta de Niko, paso a mi lado y me tomo de la mano.

\- Vayamos a tu casa quiero que tu mama también lo pruebe.

Solo asentí y me dejé guiar. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Continuara….

Les doy las gracias por sus comentarios, es verdad que algunos han leído otras de mis historias y las han dejado de leer por mis elecciones, pero agradezco la segunda oportunidad, las cosas se pondrán un poco raras de ahora en más, primero se desarrollarán las historias por separado, por lo cual algunas de ellas estarán un poco revueltas en tiempos, posteriormente se unirán por un hecho y se pondrá muy interesante. Gracias de nuevo por la oportunidad, que tengan una dulce luna.


	3. Capítulo tres

Bellos días de sol

Su mirada, su calidez esa manera tan rara de hacerme perder la cabeza me invita a amarte a la par que comienzo a odiarte, te amo porque eres música en mi vida, eres calor en medio de mis dudas tu mirada siempre me hace temer y amar lo que puedas decir, nunca eres sincera y a veces temo que tú desprecio sea realmente el reflejo de tu odio hacia nosotras, hacia mi.

Llegaste a mi vida un día en el que sentí que todo estaba perdido, nos dijeron que el sueño de trascender sería negado a otras por un problema que realmente no considere tan fuerte como lo era, nos quedaríamos sin escuela ya no existiría nuestro uniforme alguien tomaría como suyo el edificio que contenía en sus pasillos millones de sueños e historias que si las paredes pudieran hablar no podrían terminar de contar jamás.

Le conté a mis mejores amigas sobre mi idea para lograr que está escuela no cerrará Umi me mandó muy lejos y me dijo que estaba loca que mi idea no era posible, Kotori me miró con alegría pero no me contestó, al ver a esas chicas de ARISE pensé que si ellas podían brillar y hacer que su prestigio fuera grande haciendo algo que sin duda disfrutan, nosotras también pero ellas mis casi hermanas no pudieron más que tacharme de loca soñadora.

Caminé sin esperanzas por todos lados pensando que aún y con los argumentos de mis amigas mi idea era buena y entonces escuché por primera vez las bellas notas que podías generar con tus dedos, tus manos esas manos delicadas que se deslizan como si bailarán entre unas y otras al compás de un sueño que al ser tan bello y sincero no puede ser explicado. Me enamore de tu mirada sería y del cómo eres completamente sincera con estos al tocar melodías en ese piano que quisiera ser yo.

\- Honoka deja de soñar y pon atención a la Junta – me regaño Umi, levanté la mirada un poco asustada mientras cerraba y guardaba el diario que no sé cómo ni porque terminé escribiendo para narrar la magnitud de mis sentimientos por aquella chica de ojos rasgados.

\- No me di cuenta que ya habían llegado todas.

\- Cómo sea, debemos ver qué hacer con nuestra próxima presentación.

\- Haremos la canción de amor, ya lo habíamos hablado – comento Kotori con una gran sonrisa.

\- Eso espero porque no voy a comenzar una melodía de nuevo – comento mi amada mientras jugaba con su hermoso cabello.

\- Más bien creo que hiciste esa canción pensando en alguien especial y por eso no quieres cambiarla – comenzó a molestarla Niko.

\- No sabes de lo que hablas – comenzó a discutir mientras se ponía de mil colores y así comenzó una pelea más de esas dos, yo las mire de lejos podía ver como su química impactaba a todas, como su amor era tan obvio y solo podían mostrarlo por medio de esas estúpidas peleas que siempre tenían.

Yo solo desvíe la mirada con gran tristeza como cada vez que las veía pelear, a veces Maki intenta hablar conmigo pero siempre es fría y algo distante, nunca mira a la cara y he sido testigo de cómo con la pelinegra hasta comparten abrazos y conversaciones muy cómodas.

Suspiré cansada y dolida ante mi amor "imposible" incluso Niko es una persona más centrada para alguien como ella, yo pese a ser la líder de este grupo soy subestimada por todas.

Cuando me reclaman porque soy una tonta, o porque no hago las cosas de manera adecuada, cuando me critican mi falta de responsabilidad por no ser lo adecuado solo me río pero por dentro quisiera gritar que yo solo quiero que todo salga bien, pero que no sé bien cómo lograr que las cosas sean de manera diferente, cuando querían un nuevo líder lo acepte sin rechistar porque sé que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ellas, para ella. Me lo han repetido tanto que ya lo creo, y sé que es así si sigo adelante es porque sino lo hago tal vez nadie más lo haga, aunque quisiera estar tranquila al saber que mínimo tengo algo de eso que llaman sentido común.

Suspiré de nuevo y me levanté para salir a tomar aire, cada día me cuesta más estar cerca de ellas cuando pelean cuando me dejan en claro que soy una estúpida a veces y más aún cuando me miran como si fuera una idiota.

\- No te vayas aún no terminamos – me regaño otra vez Umi.

\- Voy a tomar aire, regreso en unos momentos, está bien, no me voy a ir – le contesté algo grosera, Umi no me dijo nada solo se sorprendió, mi comentario logro que incluso dejaran de pelear esas dos, antes de que volvieran a decirme algo más, me fui intentando estar tranquila pero terminé azotando la puerta, corrí a la azotea mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban de mis ojos.

Si tan tonta soy, si tan irresponsable me piensan porque me siguen pidiendo que las apoye, más aún que me orilla a no poder decirles que detesto que me traten como a una idiota, simplemente mi forma de ser no es, no encaja con ellas, inclusive Rin tiene un mayor compromiso con todo, ella sería una mejor líder que yo, antes de pelear con Kotori cuando se iba del país a estudiar, antes de este grupo no me sentía tan mal por ser tan limitada como soy, pero ahora es intolerable.

Tal vez fue porque fui la única que aunque quiso ayudar a que el padre de Maki cediera ante su elección de prohibirle seguir siendo parte de nosotras, fui a la única que no escucho, a la única que por tener la familia que tengo en la tradición que me dieron no era "digna" o no lo sé, no pude proteger la sonrisa que he amado en silencio, me siento tan insegura, pero no puedo mostrarlo porque seré inmadura ante los ojos de las herederas responsables que si pueden comprender la importancia de la responsabilidad ante todo.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, limpie las lágrimas que cayeron de mis ojos y las encare con la mejor sonrisa que fui capaz de darles, les puse de excusa que me dolía el estómago por mi periodo y me disculpé con Umi por mi mala actitud, ensayamos y seguí todo con mi mayor esfuerzo mientras por dentro solo quería estar en mi casa acostada llorando por mi gran inseguridad.

Terminamos, salimos de la escuela por grupos y me dirigí a casa en silencio, Umi y Kotori platicaban de algo se la escuela o algo parecido y yo solo me sentía miserable pero ni modo es mi realidad.

\- Si te sientes muy mal considera no venir el día de mañana, no es bueno pelear por cualquier cosa – me aconsejó Kotori.

\- Si tal vez lo considere, nos vemos mañana – corte la conversación y me retiré casi sin verlas.

Caminé en silencio tratando de mermar mis emociones pero era difícil, llegué a casa con un humor de perros que ni yo me toleraba, mamá intento preguntarme pero me fui directo a mi habitación sin dejarla que me dijera nada, solo estaba de mal humor y no quería pagarla aún más con ellos. Ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal con todo lo que paso y la tortura de mis propios pensamientos.

\- Hermana, te buscan entraremos en un momento – no me dieron tiempo de reaccionar simplemente abrieron la puerta para revelar mi penosa posición tenía abrazada una hermosa pantera de peluche mientras seguía llorando abrazada a ella estaba en pijama y tenía la cara roja por tanto llorar.

\- Honoka no des esa imagen – me regaño mi hermana no pude evitar rodar los ojos una vez más en un símbolo de impotencia ante su regaño todo el día me habían reñido.

\- No la regañes más Yukiho tuvo un día pesado en la preparatoria hoy – escuché la hermosa voz de mi ángel.

\- Está bien pero Honoka no es bueno hacer preocupar a la gente.

\- Ya se, pero quien se preocupa por mi – explote mi hermana puso una mirada sorprendía y yo me sonroje ante la mirada penetrante de mi pelirroja. Mi hermana me miró preocupada y yo solo baje la cabeza apenada.

\- Lo siento.

\- Está bien, las dejo solas pero hermana hablemos después – asentí ella me miró una sola vez y salió de la habitación.

\- Vine porque me preocupo cómo te sentías el día de hoy, si quieres te puedo hacer un chequeo.

\- No es necesario Maki, solo fue un mal día.

\- Creo que fue más que un mal día – me dijo tranquila. Solo sonreí y asentí un poco triste.

\- Quieres que lo hablemos.

\- No es necesario, de verdad mañana voy a estar mejor.

\- No me salgas con eso Honoka y creo que escuchaste mal, no te pregunté si quieres me vas a decir que pasa, odio verte triste, detesto verte sin energías, y no es bueno para el grupo.

\- Lo se Maki, todo lo hago por ustedes.

\- Pero nadie te pide eso, solo quiero que seas feliz, cómo cuando te conocí.

Me sonroje levemente por su comentario. Ella al ver lo que dijo se sonrojo también, pero no sé detuvo camino a mi lado, me arrebato mi peluche, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle me abrazó tomando indirectamente el lugar de mi juguete favorito.

\- Estoy contigo tonta, no te dejes caer que como tú nos sostuviste a muchas de nosotras, también podemos hacerlo contigo.

\- Pero es que soy muy tonta – le dije en un susurro mientas comenzaba a sollozar lentamente.

\- Creo que no conoces lo que eres capaz de llegar a hacer con determinación y eso te hace ciega ante todo lo demás de bueno que hay en ti solo eso. Y bueno poco a poco veas que eres más inteligente, capaz y responsable de lo que te imaginas.

\- De verdad lo crees – le pregunté viéndola a los ojos fijamente, sin importarme lo cerca que estábamos, solo necesito escucharlo de ella y nada más.

\- Estoy segura, porque eres única y llenas de alegría la monotonía de todos, llenas mi soledad Honoka – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro lentamente comenzamos a acercarnos más de lo que imaginé hasta que sus labios y los míos estuvieron tan cerca que se rosaban.

\- Soy importante para ti, eso estás diciéndome – le dije mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello y me acercaba unos milímetros más.

\- Tal vez demasiado – no me dejó contestarle unió mis labios a los suyos con verdadero anhelo uno que me volvió loca en menos de un segundo. Puse mis manos en su nuca para atraerla aún más a mí, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar por nada del mundo.

Dejamos de besarnos por falta de aire, y la mire con esperanza, pero ella poco después de darse cuenta de que habíamos hecho eso, se sonrojo violentamente pero antes de poder decirle nada, se fue corriendo sin poder hablar, yo me quedé viendo como se marchó, me toque los labios con dolor y algo de felicidad ese momento que no sé si volvería a vivir pero guardaré en mi mente por siempre, tome mi diario y conté todo esto palabra por palabra aún confundida.

Al otro día llegué nerviosa a clases, la búsqueda fue exhaustiva pero no la vi aquel día, logré verla de lejos al día posterior pero estaba con Niko ella la abrazaba y se veían muy contentas juntas, venían platicando tomadas de la mano, Niko la venía haciendo sonrojar como siempre, yo solo me escondí en una columna y me tomé con desesperación el pecho tratando de arrancar ese dolor que sentí en mí, me fui corriendo a los baños para que no me vieran llorar, me salte la primera hora pensando en todo y nada.

Tuve que asistir a los periodos posteriores y al club para mi suerte íbamos a hacer el reparto del gasto mensual y yo tenía que firmarlo para llevarlo al concejo estudiantil, irónicamente firmaba un documento para dármelo a mi misma.

Niko comenzó a molestarla a Maki en cuanto entre, pero yo las ignore, trate de no verlas por nada del mundo o me pondría a llorar. Y eso no era bueno.

\- Honoka… podemos…- antes de que terminara la interrumpí.

\- Perdón Maki por la visita del otro día a mi casa tenía fiebre, mi hermana me contó que me encontró desmayada en el suelo después de que te fuiste, perdón si te cause algún tipo de problema – le mentí descaradamente.

Ella solo puso un gesto de decepción y alivio y me pidió que me cuidara, desde ese día miró las estrellas del cielo tratando de que ellas me ayuden a comprender porque fui cobarde y no enfrente mis sentimientos, tratando de recordar el dulce sabor de sus labios y la ternura de su amor, al menos el que creí sentir por un momento en ese beso.

Continuará...

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga Nadia por su cumpleaños, que seas muy feliz hermosa.

Despues de los anuncios muchas gracias por la aceptación que esta teniendo esta historia, ojala me aconpañen hasta el final, el NikoKoto dara mucho de que hablar, de eso estoy segura, pero no tanto como el NozoEli, aunque no se que tan desastroso pueda llegar a ser este HonoMaki aun nos falta una pareja más por conocer RinPana.

Kotori sin duda está sufriendo, pero Honoka también lo hace, creo que soy uba sadica siempre las hago llorar, en fin, nos leemos muy pronto.


	4. Unilateral

Unilateral:

… yo quisiera ser ese por quién tú despertarás ilusionada…

Somos amigas, simplemente amigas, y eso ha roto mi corazón en innumerables ocasiones, más aún porque no pudo ser nunca mi más bizarro sueño, tu al ser mi mejor amiga pensé que lo que sentía era normal, estabas a mi lado cuando lloraba, cuando sentía que no podía seguir adelante. Estuviste conmigo aún cuando creí que no era posible seguir adelante.

Me animaste cuando me hacían sentir mal por mi físico y más aún me diste la fortaleza de seguir caminando y riendo pese a las burlas de todos los que decían que yo soy un chico, porque nunca podré parecer una mujer, si eso me dijeron por años y lo creí sin dudarlo, yo pasé muchas horas pensando en las millones de razones por las cuales esos comentarios lastimosos eran una verdad. Pero tú al darte cuenta de ellos me reñías y me decías hasta cansarte lo bella que era y lo valiente que soy al luchar con una sonrisa en la cara pese a el dolor que me pudieran causar.

Eres mi mejor amiga, la persona que inspira día con día mi corazón cuando todo va mal, la que me hizo desear ser lo que buscabas, en todos los aspectos, cuando era niña pensaba que cuando pudiera ser mayor, tuviera un trabajo y pudiera comprarte un castillo tan grande como el qué soñaste un día iba a poder casarme contigo, afortunadamente nunca pude contarte ese sueño. Mamá y papá cuando lo comenté me dejaron muy en claro que eso era enfermo y poco posible, yo quise decirles que no lo era, pero me castigaron y me amenazaron con no dejarme verte sino desistía de esa idea enferma.

Entonces decidí quedarme con ella de la manera que fuera sin importar lo que me doliera dicho proceso, pero hacer eso era más doloroso el primer golpe lo recibí cuando estábamos aún en secundaria, comenzaste a recibir propuestas de algunos chicos que al igual que yo, pero jamás de la misma manera en la que yo te amo, decidieron decirte sus sentimientos, los rechazaste uno a uno, hasta que llegó él, el que fue la persona que amaste.

Lo rechazaste, pero lo dejaste entrar en tu vida pese a el dolor que pudieras generar en mi corazón, aunque claro no sabias cómo me duele, le ofreciste tu amistad, y aunque no lo considerabas como alguien que te enamoró yo veía como poco a poco se ganan tu corazón y yo me tenía que quedar a la distancia sonriendo por tu felicidad que de manera antagónica era el motivo de mis tristezas.

Mi madre pregunto más de una vez porque cuando me quedo solo me vuelvo una persona fría, llena de dolor que escribe como loca de manera anónima todo lo que su realidad le ha negado, fue curioso porque fui descubierta por quién menos lo imaginé, un día en el que ya estando en Otonokizaka Umi me regañaba por mi distracción sin querer utilice una expresión que solo comprende aquel que conoce el mundo donde tú das tu versión de la historia, me dio una ayuda para hablar con alguien más allá de esos personajes que de manera anónima podían conseguir lo que yo me había atrevido a soñar, pero no creía posible alcanzar.

Desde ese día de manera anónima ella y yo podemos hablar de la herida tan grande que existe en nuestros corazones al ver condenado un amor que no creímos tener, pero que por miedo, presión familiar y social no podríamos ni tocar porque a diferencia de lo que pudiéramos lograr juntas como parte de muse sabíamos que no éramos lo suficientemente valientes para luchar por ello. O eso creíamos.

Él se ganó tu corazón y aunque no lo habías confirmado ni negado con nadie se que estás con el desde hace un par de meses, la canción de amor que logramos escribir juntas se que la has dado e interpretado por él, por lo que te ha regalado al saberte enamorada, de alguien tan bueno como lo es el. Cómo yo nunca lo sería por mi dolorosa realidad. Umi me ayudó a fingir que no dolía ya que me distrae lo más que puede para no llorar, frente a ti, tuve que comenzar a utilizar maquillaje para que no se noten mis permanentes ojeras, escribo como una obsesión lo que duele el saber que jamás seré lo que es correcto para ti.

Me tengo que callar y observarte desde lejos, callar mi dolor y sonreír como si nada pasará para que fueras feliz porque al igual que tú, "yo soy feliz" y te miro porque es lo único que puedo hacer, mirarte como ese deseo que jamás voy a ser capaz de alcanzar un día con mucha suerte, tal vez pueda verte a la cara y sonreír mientras sostienes la mano de él o de otro que se haya ganado tu corazón. Tal vez pueda cargar a tus hijos mientras me muero porque nunca podré llamarlos nuestros hijos, me casaré en algún momento y tendré mis hijos en los que intentaré ser todo lo que mis papás no me dejaron.

Si ellos desean volar, los llevaré al cielo, si quieren ser solidarios les enseñare a serlo, sino quieren seguir estudiando hablaré con ellos y les explicare porque es necesario estudiar, pero si aún así se niegan, no los detendré al momento de elegir, rogaré al cielo porque ellos puedan ser todo lo que yo no fui capaz de ser, verdaderamente felices y esperaré en el destino que la persona que la vida, mis padres o mi desesperación me hagan elegir sea buena y me ayude a hacer mi sueño realidad.

Mientras tanto seguiré sonriendo y siendo todo lo que ella ocupe, aunque por dentro quiera morir, me destroce y no sepa cómo reaccionar, porque seré feliz si la veo feliz aunque en el proceso mi corazón se pierda a cada segundo.

Continuará…

Hola: aquí les dejo el comienzo de lo que será el RinPana, quiero recordarles que esta historia jugará mucho con la temporalidad que viven las musas, gracias por la aceptación que está teniendo este fic y a cada uno de ustedes que han dejado un comentario.

Sobre la marcha esto se irá poniendo cada vez más raro, que tengan una dulce tarde y hermosos sueños, por cierto feliz cumpleaños a Rin-chan aunque ahora mismo este llorando, al menos en este fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**_CAPRICHO_**

 _EL DÍA QUE TODO CAMBIO_

 _NOVIEMBRE…._

Peleas, seguimos rodeadas de peleas, desde hace poco más de dos meses entre nosotras, como grupo las cosas estaban tensas, Eli y Nozomi eran las primeras en pelear por cualquier cosa, aunque en realidad la rubia era quien intentaba por todos los medios que nuestra madre le dijera algo, al menos esa impresión daba.

Extrañamente Umi tenía una actitud un tanto fría para con Kotori, y celosa con Niko a la cual yo no podía ni ver, sé que ella no me hizo nada, que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que vivimos Maki y yo, pero pues aun así me sentía excesivamente molesta con solo verla, y Kotori bueno ella estaba algo rara, se veía triste por la actitud de nuestra amiga, pero a la vez estaba muy pegadita a Niko.

Hanayo estaba distante de Rin y bueno gracias a un curso de pastelería que mis padres me pidieron tomar y la depresión de mi amiga nos unimos más, cuando estábamos solas podíamos sentirnos aún más tranquilas la una con la otra y era muy divertido estar con ella, sobre todo porque cuando se olvidaba de tener una actitud tranquila podía llegar a ser realmente bromista,

Rin, bueno mi amiga enérgica estaba decaída, pese a que acaba de ser su cumpleaños y todas intentamos hacer que pasara un día realmente divertido se veía como estaba pasando por un momento difícil, lo peor era que ni Hanayo había podido hablar con ella, la única que lograba sacarla de ese estado y sacarle una sonrisa increíblemente era Umi. Cosa que ni Hanayo ni Kotori tomaron muy bien que digamos.

\- Mantente en pie por ti misma al menos 5 minutos y puede y crea que estas bien – el grito de Eli me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- No ya te dije que no tengo nada que demostrarte, estas siendo realmente infantil Elichika, estoy bien – repelo Nozomi de nuevo.

\- Mientes, esta mañana llegaste a cada de desmayarte al ensayo matutino, hace tres días parecías un fantasma, la semana pasada tenías moretones en los antebrazos y hoy apenas y comiste ¿Cómo demonios piensas que te voy a creer que estas bien?

\- No es nada, ya te dije Eli déjame hacer las cosas a mi modo, todo esto pasara pronto – suplico la peli morada.

\- No, tengo miedo de que te pase algo de lo que no te podamos rescatar, siento que algo realmente fuerte estás viviendo y creo que no te puedo salvar – nuestra rubia amiga no lo soporto más y se soltó a llorar, la única persona que puede ponerla así de frágil indudablemente es Nozomi.

\- Nozomi, la dramática tiene razón, nos preocupas y no sabemos cómo hacer para ayudarte, hasta los fans están preguntando si algo te pasa, porque tus ojos están perdiendo brillo.

\- Se que no somos muy cercanas… - dijo bajito Hanayo, pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar fuerza en su voz – pero quiero que sepas que te ayudaremos en cualquier cosa que necesites.

\- Yo bueno… recuerda que soy hija de médicos, tenemos un hospital y si se lo pido a mis padres seguramente ellos podrían apoyarte si el conflicto es económico para tratarte, digo, no es que me interese ni mucho menos pero no quiero ver a mi senpai enferma si puedo ofrecerle apoyo – menciono Maki tan deshonesta como siempre.

Nozomi solo suspiro y se puso de pie, para ir a lado de la rubia que aun lloraba en el pecho de Umi, la, tomo de las manos y la obligo a incorporarse para abrazarla por detrás aun sentada.

\- Se los contare, pero no ahora por favor ténganme paciencia, tenme paciencia Elichi, voy a estar bien.

\- Solo recuerda que… tengo un hospital – dijo Maki muy tiernamente, causando que todas comenzáramos a reírnos por como lo dijo.

\- Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho, de verdad que tengo mucho miedo – le respondió Eli tomándola de la mano fuertemente.

\- Vamos a comer un poco de RAMEN ¿Qué les parece? – interrumpió su momento romántico Rin, al parecer estaba un poco más tranquila.

\- Nozomi, solo recuerda que nosotras te queremos mucho y nos preocupamos por ti, no solo por ser la madre de MUSE sino porque eres IMPORTANTE para nosotras y TE QUEREMOS, eres nuestra AMIGA, ante todo – le dije mirándola fijamente.

Solo me sonrió y asintió aun con la mirada triste, Eli la tomo de la mano y la abrazo delicadamente, poco a poco nos levantamos para irnos hoy de nuevo no ensayaríamos, pero al parecer uno de los tantos problemas que teníamos estaba al menos controlado, mire con enojo como mi pelirroja iba corriendo detrás de Niko como siempre, Hanayo solo me tomo la mano como muestra de apoyo, sentí una mirada que me helo la piel, me gire buscando a la causante para ver con sorpresa como la misma causante de mis preocupaciones me miraba molesta por mi cercanía con nuestra amiga, Rin paso a mi lado corriendo, chocando un poco conmigo, pero ni volteo a mirarme.

Gire la cara sorprendida, mi amiga solo negó con la cabeza algo triste pero no menciono nada más, suspire, nos soltamos de las manos, una a una salieron del club, hasta que quede yo sola, pero no me sentía cómoda, tenía la sensación de que alguien dentro del club me miraba, incluso un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo cuando escuche como alguien o algo me tocaba, no me quede para averiguar si había sido o no producto de mi imaginación simplemente salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hasta que las alcance, Kotori se sorprendió cuando llegue a su lado y simplemente la abrace. Pero a pesar de eso no me dijo nada. Me gire de nuevo para ver a lo lejos ese salón con el claro presentimiento de que las cosas cambiarían.

Dentro del club se comenzaron a escuchar varias risas realmente divertidas por la reacción de la ojiazul. Sin embargo, no se veía a nadie en ese lugar, ni mucho menos se podían distinguir el número de cosas a las que pertenecían esas carcajadas.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto una de esas cosas. El tono de voz que tenía era tierno como el de un niño, al cual haces un montón de cariños con tal verlo sonreír un poco.

\- Es divertido, además ya me había fastidiado de ver como pasan las cosas entre esas aburridas, mi querido hermano – respondió una segunda voz más madura, pero aun joven, era un tono divertido el que ocupaba. El tono de voz de un bromista impertinente sin duda alguna.

\- ¿Viste la cara que puso la chica pan? – pregunto el pequeño.

\- No sé si eso fue lo mejor, o ver como simplemente corrió como si su vida dependiera de salir corriendo – remato el joven.

\- Maldición ya guarden silencio – interrumpió fatigada la voz de una tercera persona mayor, muy gruñona, por cierto.

\- Hermana por favor déjanos divertirnos, estoy cansado de ver como los idiotas humanos siguen repitiendo historias como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo, estoy aburrido, quiero hacer algo, lo que sea, pero ya – repelo el pequeño.

\- El enano tiene razón es tedioso vivir así, somos inmortales y es absurdo ser inmortales para ver cómo estos idiotas siguen su vida como siempre, por siglos, generaciones, es un fastidio – dijo el de en medio.

\- ¿Podemos divertirnos al menos una vez? – rogo el pequeño.

\- Por favor, estoy cansado de ver todo y no hacer nada – insistió el mediano.

\- Déjense de tonterías – mando el mayor, para guardar silencio por unos segundos – aunque tienen razón estoy realmente aburrido de lo mismo, todo parece un juego de memoria en estos seres, los que tienen mucho, se la viven soñando con tener más o menos de lo que gozan, con tal de obtener algo que los haga realmente "felices".

\- Los que no tienen nada, se la viven deseando y codiciando lo que otros tienen, y no se fijan en lo que ellos poseen, se vuelven personas ambiciosas y llenas de resentimientos o demasiado altruistas al grado de olvidarse de ellos y así poder pagarle a la "vida" por aquello que hicieron más y les hizo merecer ese castigo – continuo el mediano.

\- ¿Y los que nunca crecen, que? Esos son los peores, encerrados en sus berrinches porque no son capaces de aceptar que las cosas no siempre salen bien, malditos humanos parecen todos cortados por la misma tijera, sino pierden algo no lo valoran a tiempo, si lo valoran se les olvida después de una época porque era importante, si lloran se preguntan que hicieron mal para merecer eso, desean reír y lo obtienen se preocupan por los momentos que habrán de llorar aunque aún no lo vivan, si ríen desean aún más, sino tienen nada lo quieren todo, si tienen todo no quieren nada, son un fastidio. – Intervino el mayor.

\- Si viven, se quejan de lo que perderán al morir.

\- Si mueren se lamentan por lo que no hicieron al vivir.

\- Si tienen salud, se olvidan de ella y cuando enferman hacen de todo por recuperarla.

\- Por tratar de hacer felices a unos se olvidan de que todo tiene límites.

\- Si viven con limites añoran la libertad.

\- Si son libres algunos desean ser esclavos para no tener que vivir bajo el peso de sus decisiones.

\- Un verdadero fastidio – concluyeron los tres con voz cansada para luego ponerse a reír por sus comentarios.

\- Pero tienen razón es momento de divertirnos un poco con estos pobres humanos, y el grupito que acaba de salir parece ser que será muy interesante para jugar.

\- Gracias hermana, ya veraz como nos divertiremos.

\- Eso espero.

\- Pobres esperemos y sepan afrontar lo que se les viene.

Mientras tres entes extraños hacían planes sobre como divertirse, nueve chicas pasaban una tarde lo más amena posible, llenas de alegría por poder compartir los momentos más hermosos de su Juventud con las otras, sin saber que sería el ultimo día que tendrían de paz por mucho tiempo.

Día siguiente, Tokio, 6 am varios lugares del distrito de Akihabara, nueve chicas salían disparadas de sus casas con la cara llena de pánico, corrían tan pronto como los cuerpos que ocupaban les permitían sin importarles que estaba pasando. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo llegaron corriendo al mismo tiempo a las puertas de una preparatoria aun cerrada por lo temprano que era. Todas vestían pijamas y algunas con suerte traían sandalias.

Se miraron fijamente una vez que estuvieron frente a frente para gritarse de manera simultánea.

\- ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ESTA EN MI CUERPO?

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Por qué estoy en tu cuerpo maldito monstro pechugón? ¿Qué demonios hiciste anoche que me duele tanto el cuerpo? Demonios ¿es normal que me duela tanto la espalda por cargar estas cosas? – dijo indudablemente Yazawa Niko en el cuerpo de una Nozomi Tojo realmente apaleada.

\- No maltrates mi cuerpo Nikochi, te recuerdo que puedo hacerte sufrir mucho cuando todo regrese a la normalidad – dijo una aparente Hanayo poniendo una voz y un gesto realmente pervertido.

\- No hagas eso nya, Kayochin no haría esos gestos – repelo una rubia poniendo gestos realmente divertidos al tratar de defender a su amor.

\- Debemos mantener la calma y calmarnos – intervino Umi encerrada en el cuerpo de Honoka, haciendo que esta se viera extrañamente seria.

\- Debemos despertar eso, debemos hacer, así que con su permiso yo me acostare a dormir para despertar de este extraño sueño – contesto Honoka, quien ocupaba el cuerpo de una Maki extrañamente expresiva, la cual segundos después se tiro en el suelo tratando de dormir.

\- No te tires en el suelo – repelo Rin, es decir Maki en el cuerpo de Rin.

\- Tranquilas, debemos pensar que vamos a hacer antes de hacer más escandalo – intento persuadir Kotori, no Niko, si en el cuerpo de Kotori.

\- Pero está haciendo idioteces y está en mi cuerpo, va a ensuciar mi pijama favorito – dijo una peli naranja poniendo los ojos aguados por la agresión a su ropa favorita.

\- Ya niña mimada deja de hacer escenitas - le regaño Maki, no era Rin.

\- Basta, compórtense de acuerdo a la altura – nos gritó Kotori poniendo exactamente el mismo gesto que pone nuestra querida presidenta del consejo estudiantil cuando se desespera.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios haremos? Nya – grito dramáticamente Rin mientras abrazaba a Kotori, no esperen Eli. Si Elí se abrazaba a sí misma.

\- ¿Por qué no dices nada Hanayo? – me pregunto creo que Maki mientras se golpeaba así misma en el suelo.

\- Qué…- comencé a decir bajito.

\- ¿Qué? – repitieron las demás en coro.

\- ¿Qué alguien me ayude? – termine de gritar mientras intentaba por todos los medios saber qué diablos pasaba.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo cinco: CONOCIÉNDONOS_**

 ** _Hola:_**

Muy bien antes de comenzar, gracias a todos y a todas por sus comentarios y seguir el desarrollo de esta historia, aclaraciones de ahora en más cada que alguna de las chicas narre algo tendrá un pequeño **_subtitulo_** por así decirlo el cual estará en negritas y cursiva, para evitar confusiones sobre quien es la que esta hablando en ese momento.

El genero central de este fic es el drama, pero, no siempre se centrará en él ya que desde mi muy personal punto de vista cuando vivimos cosas difíciles no siempre estamos centrados de manera melancólica en eso algunos (mi caso) tendemos a ser bromistas y sarcásticos con lo que nos afecta, ya cuando de plano es muy feo pues si se tira uno al drama, espero y les guste y sin mas a leer.

Pd: ¿Por qué creen que el capítulo se titula conociéndonos?

 ** _¿Qué prefieres?..._**

\- Recapitulemos, las cosas sucedieron de la siguiente manera. Ayer peleábamos como tontas las unas con las otras, pero después de una sabia intervención logramos reconciliarnos, comimos juntas, recuerdo perfectamente la textura del pan que comí ayer con ustedes, estaba muy sabroso tanto que lo creí que no era de este mundo, llegue a casa, platicamos un rato por medio de una red social y cuando desperté estaba en casa de Maki, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me si cuenta que habitaba el cuerpo de Maki, ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunte con un gesto aterrado en la cara mientras me deje caer de golpe en la silla. Respiré dramáticamente y continué mi monologo.

\- En el cuerpo de Nozomi ahora se encuentra el alma de Niko, Nozomi está habitando el cuerpo de Hanayo, el alma de Rin se encuentra en el cuerpo de Eli, Umi en mi cuerpo, y estoy segura de que se pondrá a hacer ejercicio como loca para que baje de peso – puse un puchero realmente infantil – Maki en el cuerpo de Rin, Kotori en el cuerpo de Umi, el alma de Kayochin está en el cuerpo de Niko y yo estoy encerrada en el cuerpo de Maki pero Maki está encerrada en el cuerpo de Kotori y Eli vive en el cuerpo – grite mientras comenzaba a llorar dramáticamente. Me levante segundos después para comenzar a escribir en el pizarrón una lista para aprenderme quien era quien. La primera lista correspondía al cuerpo y la segunda era la persona que vivía en ese cuerpo.

Nozomi – Niko

Hanayo – Nozomi

Eli – Rin

Honoka – Umi

Niko – Hanayo

Rin – Maki

Kotori – Eli

Maki – Honoka

Umi – Kotori

\- ¿Ahora como demonios le explico a mi familia que vivo en otro cuerpo? -volví a llorar. Deje de hacerlo en cuanto sentí un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, voltee para encontrarme con mi propia mirada llena de reproche.

\- ¿Por qué demonios cuentas todo como si fuera una maldita fabula? – me reprendió Niko quien por ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Nozomi.

\- Porque quiero despertar de esta pesadilla – conteste sin dejar mi gesto infantil.

\- Mantengamos la calma ¿está bien? – propuso Eli, ¿o era Rin?

\- Necesitamos solucionar esta cosa del intercambio de cuerpos urgente o me voy a volver loca – exclamo ¿Hanayo?

\- ¿Qué les parece si por el momento nos hablamos por nuestro nombre tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estemos en otro cuerpo? – dijo Niko.

\- Creo que será lo adecuado, no sabemos cuánto tiempo va a durar esto y mucho menos porque paso, pero tratemos de ser lo más cautelosas posibles – nos sugirió Rin.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque paso esto Nozomi? – le pregunto Umi.

\- La verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea de porque paso esto, pero espero y pase pronto, no me gusta que otra viva en mi cuerpo, aunque sea una de mis amigas – nos dijo sorprendiéndonos a todas. De alguna manera ninguna esperaba que precisamente ella dijera algo así.

\- ¿Crees que a mí me gusta estar en tu cuerpo? – repelo Niko – Maldita sea Nozomi toda la maldita mañana me llevo aguantando un puto dolor de cabeza que no sé cómo puedo pelear contigo ahora mismo, me duele la espalda, me siento cansada y todo porque no sé qué demonios estuviste haciendo, pero sufro cosas que deberías sentir tú, no yo.

\- Solo es un resfriado – contesto levemente, busco en su mochila y saco un par de cajas de ella, le ofreció un poco de agua y le dio una de cada una – solo tomate esto y recuéstate un poco, harán efecto como en 10 minutos, si no se te quita, me dices para darte otra.

\- Maldita sea me lo hubieras dado hace dos horas – repelo, se tomó las pastillas y corrió en medida de lo que puso a recostarse.

\- Por cierto, tu teléfono estuvo vibrando toda la mañana, y tienes varias llamadas perdidas, no revise nada, pero creo que es importante si te insisten tanto.

\- Mejor apágalo, no voy a contestar, y menos ahora.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a justificar nuestras faltas? – pregunto tímidamente Hanayo.

\- Creo que será mejor por ahora decir que fuimos a comer algo ayer juntas y nos hizo daño a todas y ya, pero que paso después de un rato – señalo Maki.

\- Bien, pero ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunte aburrida.

\- ¿Les parece si jugamos? – propuso Rin.

\- ¿Qué jugaríamos? – le pregunto Hanayo.

\- Podríamos jugar ¿Qué prefieres? Es sencillo nos sentamos en círculo, una de nosotras propone una situación hipotética y le dice directamente a otra que prefiere de las dos opciones que da y porque ¿Qué les parece? – propuso Kotori.

\- Hagan lo que quieran, no me importa – contesto Maki jugando con un mechón de cabello.

\- Bien comienzo yo – dije enérgicamente – Umi, si pudieras cambiar algo de ti misma ¿cambiarias tu personalidad o la manera en la que te educaron? – pregunté directamente.

\- Cambiaria sin dudar la manera en la que me educaron, tal vez y con eso dejaría de cometer tantos errores que parece ser ya no tienen solución. – Bajo la cabeza al decir lo último – Rin, si tuvieras que elegir entre morir y revelar tu más grande secreto a todas las personas que conoces ¿Qué elegirías?

\- Morir – respondió sin dudarlo, cosa que nos sorprendió sin duda alguna – si se llegara a saber mi más grande secreto, nadie me asegura que todo saldrá bien, seguramente sufriría más gracias a esa verdad y me dolería perder a la gente que amo mucho más que dejar de vivir.

\- A veces eres demasiado seria Rin – le contesto Umi riéndose de su respuesta.

\- Y tú eres demasiado deshonesta querida Umi – Vi como Hanayo puso un puchero algo celoso ante la interacción de esas dos, Kotori simplemente desvió la mirada un poco molesta, Niko pese a sentirse aun mal se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó junto a mi amiga de la infancia tomando su mano levemente, Maki se sonrojo furiosamente y yo me sentí dolida y muy triste en menos de dos minutos.

\- Honoka que prefieres ¿dinero o amor? – me pregunto Umi. Me la pensé un poco antes de responder.

\- Dinero, el amor es efímero, pasajero y casi siempre te hace daño, pocas veces puedes ser correspondida de verdad y aun así nadie te asegura que sea para siempre. Es más, el tiempo que se vive llorando que el que eres feliz cuando se ama, más si es un amor unilateral. Pero el dinero siempre te dará un soporte, podrás comer con él, tener ropa, zapatos una casa, no hablo de tener dinero por montones, pero si el suficiente para vivir.

\- No sabía que eras una interesada – me acuso Maki, frunciendo el ceño, en su mirada solo había reproche, yo solo ignore las ganas de llorar que nacieron de mi corazón de nuevo por un gesto de ella.

\- Soy realista Maki, el amor no es un sueño lleno de rosas, he visto como duele, y destruye hasta el autoconcepto de la persona, he visto como muchos bajo la excusa del amor destruyen todo a su paso, con tal de tenerlo, como en el proceso hieren a otros que si los aman. Como gente mata bajo la excusa de amar. Pero el dinero no es malo, es necesario para vivir, para no pasar frio, ni hambre, para poder tener zapatos, comprar medicinas, prefiero el dinero que el amor, porque es algo real.

\- El dinero no compra el amor jamás, ni la compañía y menos la amistad por muy necesario que sea. A la larga son solo papeles de colores que se acumulan.

\- Si. Pero también, no porque ames a alguien esa persona te amara, por mucho que lo intentes, cuando es un no simplemente es no. Antes de que pusiéramos el ambiente más tenso Eli interrumpió nuestra "platica".

\- Nozomi que prefieres ¿familia o amigos?

\- Supongo que mis amigos, porque a la larga ellos se convirtieron en mi familia, más que las personas que tienen mí misma sangre – le respondió rápido, pero de una manera tan dolida que nos hizo estremecer a todas. Había un sentimiento de abandono tan fuerte en su respuesta que pude sentir su dolor. Eli solo la miro fijamente como tratando de descubrir algo en ella que no comprendía o que no había visto.

\- Hanayo si tuvieras que elegir entre el amor y una amistad realmente duradera e importante para ti ¿Qué preferirías? – pregunto rápidamente Nozomi antes de que pudiéramos indagar más en su respuesta.

\- Elegiría el amor, con el tiempo esa amistad podría recuperarse y volver a comenzar pero el amor tal vez no volvería a tocar a mi puerta de esa manera, el amor de tu vida es uno, y siempre lo recordaras pero no implica que se va a quedar contigo, pero el amor para tu vida ese sí que hay que cuidarlo, con todo y el dolor que mi corazón me alejaría de esa amistad con tal de no perder ese amor, pero claro primero me aseguraría de que esa persona me ama y que lo amo.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si el conflicto fuera entre nosotras Kayochin, me harías aun lado por la persona que amas? – pregunto Rin mientras se ponía muy rígida.

\- Si. Incluso si fuera contigo, pero eso no va a pasar porque somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y no hay nada que me ocultes ¿verdad? Entre nosotras no existe algo que sea capaz de separarnos, ya que conocemos todo de las dos o ¿me equivoco? Además, tu deseas que yo sea feliz ¿no?

\- Claro que eso no pasara, y sabes que siempre te deseare lo mejor – contesto Rin mientras ponía su típico gesto gatuno, Umi solo negó y le soltó un muy buen golpe en la cabeza, rápido, duro y certero tanto que cuando nuestra miga volvió a abrir los ojos soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, aunque ¿de verdad lloro por el golpe? ¿desde cuándo Umi tiene esas confianzas con ella? ¿Porque Hanayo le pregunto algo de esa naturaleza?

\- Que preferirías Niko ¿darle una oportunidad a la persona que amas pese a los errores que cometió o darle una oportunidad a nuevo amor? – le pregunto Maki.

\- La verdad no elegiría ninguna, preferiría sanar mi corazón antes de herir aun más a quien me amo, como esa persona a mí o darle esperanzas a quien tal vez nunca sea capaz de amar.

\- Pero si la persona que quiere tu amor lucha sin cansancio por esa oportunidad ¿la alejarías?

\- A la larga puede que si o que no, la verdad es que nunca me he enamorado de alguien tan profundamente como para poder responder esto a la ligera.

\- ¿Segura de que no está enamorada? – pregunto Nozomi con ese típico tono de voz travieso que nos pone los pelos de punta, aunque esa sensación se multiplico por mil al ver ese gesto tan raro en Hanayo.

\- Claro que no, lo sabría enseguida, no soy tan idiota como tu maldito monstro pechugón, eres demasiado tonta.

\- ¿Quieres sufrir verdad Nikochi? – antes de que pudiera responder la ofensa Nozomi se lanzo contra el cuerpo de Umi en donde se encontraba el alma de Kotori, comenzó a hacerle su famoso Washi-Whasi, lo cual desencadeno muchas reacciones.

\- ¿Qué le haces a mi cuerpo, indecente? – grito Umi desde mi cuerpo, fue raro ver esa expresión en mi cara.

\- ¡No hagas que Kayochin sea una pervertida! – Grito Rin poniendo una cara muy graciosa en el rostro de Maki. Aunque creo que lo mejor de todo fue ver como Nozomi era golpeada por Niko, aunque si lo veía desde otro punto técnicamente nuestra madre se estaba golpeando así misma, ante este último pensamiento comencé a reírme por la ironía de la situación.

\- ¿De que te ríes? – me gritaron todas las implicadas al mismo tiempo.

\- Es que esto es absurdo – les contesté entre risas – Nozomi se golpea así misma – me volví a reír al ver su cara descompuesta al razonar lo que les dije, poco a poco todas comenzaron a reír por la situación.

Nos detuvimos de golpe al sentir como nos faltaba la respiración de la nada, sentí como mi cuerpo poco a poco se ponía muy caliente y poco a poco me fallaba la vista, sin embargo, así como llego esa sensación se fue, toque mi cabeza lentamente tratando de recuperarme del repentino mareo que experimente.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue esto? – pregunto Kotori, aun en el cuerpo de Umi.

\- No se Kotori-chan – le respondí.

\- ¿A quien demonios le dices Kotori? Soy Umi Honoka tonta – me regaño.

\- Perdón… espera ¿Qué? – exclame sorprendida - ¿todas regresamos a nuestros cuerpos?

\- Parece que si – dijo Nozomi mientras se recargaba de Umi, al parecer aún no había pasado por completo los síntomas de su resfriado.

\- Levántate tonta será mejor que descanses un poco, pocas veces e sentido un resfriado tan fuerte – le reclamo Niko entre ella y Kotori hicieron que Nozomi se recostara.

\- No estoy cansada – intentaba repelar mientras dejaba que la recostaran, Eli simplemente negó y se sentó para que la peli morada recostara su cabeza en sus piernas, no pasaron ni dos minutos para que se quedara dormida.

\- ¿Creen que debamos investigar o algo? – nos dijo Eli mientras acariciaba el rostro y el cabello de Nozomi.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé creo que esto fue un sueño o algo así – dijo Hanayo algo sonrojada.

\- Bueno como sea será mejor esperar a que terminen las clases y retirarnos a casa seguro todas tenderemos cosas que hacer – dijo Rin muy seria.

\- ¿Ahora resulta que te preocupa ser responsable no? – la molesto ¿Umi?

\- No molestes Umi-chan – le repelo sacándole la lengua.

\- ¿A quien rayos crees que estas molestando chiquilla infantil? – lo siguiente que vimos nos dejo sorprendidas a todas, Rin y Umi simplemente se pusieron a jugar como locas, no es que ellas no fueran así, sino que simplemente nos descoloco que fueran así de sinceras entre ellas.

\- Te estoy molestando a ti, señorita educación, te apuesto a que si no estuvieras enojada ya te hubieras sonrojado y estarías siendo tan TSUNDERE como siempre – debo reconocer que Rin apenas y logro esquivar el zapato de Umi ¿en que momento se lo quito?

\- Compórtense, esperaba esta actitud de Rin, pero no tuya Umi Senpai – grito ¿Hanayo? Realmente roja, parecía una mini fresa apunto de explotar.

\- Deberíamos estar hablando sobre esto de manera seria y no jugando – apoyo Kotori a la amante del arroz, aunque ella se veía aun más graciosa que la primera.

\- Lección del día los celos no son buenos – susurro Niko a mi lado, la miré de reojo y asentí tratando de no reírme por la actitud de esas cuatro infantiles, y eso que yo soy la boba.

\- Tampoco es como que podamos ponernos histéricas y buscar información por todos lados, ninguna sabe que paso ¿les parece si lo dejamos estar y ya? – propuso Maki, todas dijimos que, si y yo simplemente no le quise devolver la mirada o lloraría, es absurdo como el tenerla cerca a momentos me vuelve un ser tan frágil. Intento no sentirme mal ni nada parecido, pero a momentos no puedo, la quiero demasiado, la amo, pero ella no me quiere y es bobo porque si es amable conmigo me duele, pero si me ignora me duele más, ¿Por qué el amor lastima así?

\- Dejemos las cosas así entonces.

Todas nos quedamos calladas después del mi ultimo comentario por varios minutos, cada una metida en sus pensamientos, no quiero y no soy una persona depresiva, pero tampoco doy de hierro, y esto me duele mucho. La miro de reojo y sé que es preciosa, esta mañana que desperté en su cuarto y me vi en su cuerpo me abrace a mí misma con todo el amor que tenía porque seguramente ese sería el contacto más cercano que tendría con ella, y mis sentimientos. Se que mi actitud la pudo haber echo parecer narcisista o una pervertida, pero para mi fue un segundo de felicidad, uno que no volverá. Ojalá y pueda ser feliz con la persona que ama.

El silencio en el que estábamos fue interrumpido abruptamente por Nozomi, despertó realmente asustada y llena de pánico, por un momento no supimos que hacer, menos aun cuando se echo a llorar de la nada abrazada a Eli.

 ** _Pesadillas…_**

Me quede dormida casi en seguida de que Elichi me ofreciera su regazo para descansar, realmente estaba agotada, desde que mi querida familia regreso a mi casa, me siento sumamente molesta, mis padres en poco tiempo me obligaron a regresar a su casa al menos los fines de semana, que eran los días en que los médicos me hacían chequeos y más chequeos para seguir extrayendo de mi cuerpo partes que le fueran útiles a mi hermana.

Al paso de los años logramos descubrir que lo que mi querida hermana tenía era leucemia una leucemia que a la larga infecto todo su cuerpo. Cuando éramos niñas, me sometían de manera constante a estudios para saber si en mi estaba su cura y resulto que si, al recolectar medula ósea de mi cuerpo extraían células madre las cuales se combinaban con las de mi hermana y se le ponían inmediatamente para ganarle a la enfermedad, pero también me sometieron a punciones lumbares, no se realmente con que fin, al final mis padres firmaban y yo al otro día tenía nuevos libros en la mesa de mi habitación pero ninguna visita de ellos.

Mi cuerpo había sido maltratado por años en busca de la vida anhelada de mi hermana y yo muy en el fondo la odiaba un poco por ser la amada de mis padres, mi madre nunca ha sido especialmente cariñosa conmigo, pero desde que ella enfermo yo me volví un repuesto andante para sus males, no importo cuando llore, suplique que no me hicieran daño, que me dejaran descansar entre tratamientos, nada de eso funcionaba simplemente me hacían pruebas tras pruebas.

Ella con el tiempo necesito un riñón, le di la mitad del mío, tenía a su disposición un banco de sangre donado a lo largo de estos años por mí, mientras que yo si en alguna de las extracciones de medula sufría alguna hemorragia tendría que rogarle a los dioses que en el banco de ese hospital si hubiera nuestro tipo de sangre disponible B-, apenas el sábado me habían practicado otra de esas extracciones para darle una oportunidad de vida a mi hermana, me quede esa noche y el domingo viendo por la ventana, sola una vez más, ni mi padre fue a verme.

Les dije a las chicas que estaría trabajando y que me habían pedido no asistir con teléfono celular, a diferencia de otras ocasiones no pude contener mi llanto y mientras imaginaba millones de cosas diferentes a esa realidad llore y llore, tanto que los médicos se asustaron un poco por mi reacción, llamaron a mis padres pero no entraron a verme, solo escuche como autorizaron que me durmieran, cuando desperté un frasquito nuevo me esperaba junto con los otros. Analgésicos tan característicos por su tapa verde pasto, desinflamatorios de tapa azul y antidepresivos de tapa rosa. Tome el ultimo entre mis manos y me sentí peor, ahora me drogarían para no tener que verme llorar.

Tenía que estar al menos tres días en reposo, pero me levante con todo y mi dolor el lunes para ir a clases, me sentía miserable. Pero el ver a las 8 personas que se volvieron mi familia, a las chicas que me inspiraron a intentar soñar por una vez el dolor fue más tolerable, pese a la discusión con Elichi de ese día. No regrese a la casa que tenemos en el centro de Akiba como me lo ordenaron, me fui a mi pequeño departamento y ahí me quede hasta que desperté en el cuarto de Niko.

¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Yo estoy mal? ¿Debería estar contenta por darle mi vida a mi hermana para que ella viva? ¿Soy tan desagradable que no puedo hacer eso? ¿Estoy mal? Pronto mis pensamientos se mezclaron con mis sueños, de nuevo estaba en esa habitación me iban a hacer la punción lumbar vi como la aguja se enterraba en mi esternón, pero se rompió, los médicos hicieron de todo para sacar el metal, pero al final de mi sueño moría porque mi madre prefirió guardar el banco de sangre que tenían disponible para cuando mi hermana lo necesitara más, desperté aterrada cuando sentí la tierra en mi rostro y un entierro sin nadie que me dijera adiós.

\- Respira Nozomi, tranquila estamos contigo – escuche la dulce voz de Elichi en mi oído poco a poco recupere la conciencia y me fije donde estaba, me tranquilice más por vergüenza que por otra cosa, estaba dando un espectáculo.

\- Perdón…. – susurré bajito aun con miedo – pero es que tuve una pesadilla muy fea.

\- Respira ya paso – me animaba Honoka mientras me ofrecía un poco de papel higiénico.

Después de que me recuperara, salimos del club para irnos a nuestras casas, como me lo esperaba, al entrar a mi departamento me esperaba "mi familia" todos sentados tranquilamente en mi pequeña sala.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – me reprendió mi mama como siempre – bueno no importa, toma algunas cosas y vámonos, tenemos que ir al hospital, te tomaran unas muestras y podrás volver a esto que llamas casa.

No discutí. Se que era vano hacerlo así que simplemente me cambie y los acompañe, voltee a mi cama buscando la foto donde estaba mi verdadera familia, y susurre… "la puerta de los sueños" los seguí, di mi sangre y me volví a casa, ninguno me regalo ni una sonrisa, mi padre ni a los ojos me vio, y así viví otro de mis días tan comunes como siempre.

Continuara…

Maclowd: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, y pues si tienes razón esto se pondrá cada vez más intenso.

SilentDrago: Tienes razón esos tres no son humanos y nos darán más de un dolor de cabeza a todos y si tienes razón tengo que hacer algo para evitar las confusiones, aunque en este capitulo cinco era lo que buscaba que todos se confundieran, ojalá que este si se entienda un poco mejor.

Ritsuki Kurusawi: La historia será dramática solo que no siempre será drama, a veces el humor es la mejor manera de evitar lo que sentimos. Gracias por seguirme leyendo.

Waldemar16: Bueno el arroz con pan no siempre es una buena combinación, tal vez para otro fic, pero este no es el caso, solo son buenas amiga, creo, no me han dicho lo contrario, gracias por tu comentario, espero y te guste mucho esta historia.

Night Flying: Muchas gracias por la serie de observaciones que me has dado, tienes la razón del mundo he tenido un descuido considerable en la construcción de semántica de los párrafos, lo siento, solo que cuando comencé a escribir lo hice de mi teléfono y no revise de manera adecuada antes de publicar. Los nuevos personajes son complicados porque no tendrán una figura humana propia, pero si fines, digamos que son fantasmas por ahora, (gracias por seguirme en un aplauso para el amor) y bueno los diálogos de la interacción con todas son un dolor de cabeza para mí, ya que de repente yo solita me hago bolas pero intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, y agradezco infinitamente que me hagas esta crítica. Por cierto, soy una chica :3 y me llamo Jenny, gracias de nuevo por tu comentario.

HonoMaki22: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.


End file.
